


Death Note Smut-shots

by MicrosoftBottom



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bottom Yagami Light, Don’t judge me-, M/M, Male Misa, Smut, Top Misa, switch L
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicrosoftBottom/pseuds/MicrosoftBottom
Summary: This is only my second attempt at smut- The first attempt is on Wattpad under the name @DianaMalfoy109
Relationships: Amane Misa/L, Amane Misa/Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Kudos: 16





	Death Note Smut-shots

Today was the day. The handcuffs were coming off.

Aizawa pulled the cuff of of L’s arm, then Lights. Light rubbed his wrists, wincing slightly. It was obvious the cuffs had bit into his wrists a bit, but he tried to hide it.

Misa strutted into the room, making a beeline for Light and clinging to him. “Light!”

“Yes, Misa?”

“I missed you!”

“We’ve been seperated for less than five minutes.”

“But I missed you!” Misa smiles and places a kiss on the corner of Light’s mouth. Light blushes slightly, turning to L and ignoring Misa. “Ryuzaki, are your arms okay?”

“They’re quite alright, Light. Thank you for the concern.”

Light nods to him. Misa frowns and pulls Light to his feet. “C’mon, Light, I have a surprise for you! It’s in my room!” He pulls him from the room, holding tightly to Light’s wrist.

Ryuzaki tilts his head, standing to follow. Of course, he delayed himself a bit so as not to seem suspicious, standing outside of the door. As he moves his hand to knock, he heard a noise. It sounded like someone was in pain. And.. it sounded oddly like Light.. Ryuzaki entered the room as quietly as he could.

“You little slut. All you want is attention, huh? Or is it L in particular?”

“N-No! I-I’m-“

“You’re what? An attention seeking whore?”

“N-No!”

“Then what are you? My whore? A pet? A cock warmer? What are you, Light?”

“Y-Your p-pet.. I’m y-your little s-slut! Please, master, claim me!” Light trembles, struggling weakly against the rope on his arms. Misa smirks down at him, stroking his own cock. “Good boy~”

Ryuzaki watches on in disbelief, stepping backwards to the door. Or, trying to, before tripping on his own feet with a loud crash. Misa turns to him, the blindfolded killer on the bed struggling harder.

“Ah! Ryuzaki!”

“I- Uh- M-Misa..”

“Oh, don’t mind Light. He’s just learning a lesson.”

“O-Okay..” He sits in place for a bit, then realizes that he’s still on his ass, and stands up. Misa tilts his head and walks towards him. Ryuzaki takes a step back when Misa takes a step closer, and eventually he’s backed against the wall. “So, what brings you here?”

“I- uhm.. I was just-“

“Being nosy? Or maybe you wanted to join us~”

“J-Join..?”

“Join! You could watch me fuck Light. Or you could fuck him. Or you can fuck him while I fuck you. Or you can ride him while I fuck him. Or we can make him watch as I fuck you.”

“Wh- Y-You’re in a monogamous relationship-“

“Actually, we’re both polysexual. We just don’t have a third.”

Ryuzaki flushes, looking over Misa’s shoulder to view Light. His arms were tied to the extravagant headboard, his legs spread and tied to the bed frame. Light was naked, his cock surprisingly small and extremely hard, leaking precum.

“H-He’s..”

“Adorable, isn’t he? He looks delectable~”

“Y-Yeah.. Wait-“

“So you agree!” Misa smiles, grinning widely when Ryuzaki seems to short-circuit. Misa lifts Ryuzaki into his arms, noting how light he is. He carries him to the bed, placing him next to Light. 

Light released a series of muffled sounds, jolting in every direction. “Ah, I forgot about the little toy~”

“T-Toy..?”

“Light’s got a vibrator up his ass. It’s been in there since last night.”

Ryuzaki gulps. 

“So. You gonna join us?”

“S-Sure..”

“Perfect! Strip.”

“Wh-“

“I said strip, Ryuzaki.”

He shudders, stands, and begins to undress. Ryuzaki hesitates momentarily, vaguely remembering his lack of underwear, then proceeds when he sees the look Misa’s giving him.

Once he’s been stripped bare, Misa pushes Ryuzaki onto the bed, face down. He was shocked, yes, but he wasn’t complaining, as he was eye to cock with Light. Light whimpered, feeling Ryuzaki’s breath.

“Suck it.”

“But-“

“Suck the fucking cock, Ryuzaki.”

Ryuzaki melts at Misa’s tone, taking Light into his mouth. Light raggedly exhales, releasing a strangled moan as he arches his back. Misa watches from a few steps away.

“F-Fuck! P-Please, R-Ryuz-zaki~ M-More! P-please, m-more!”

“You heard the slut~” Misa runs his fingers through Ryuzaki’s- surprisingly soft, considering he never washes it- hair, before gripping it and pushing his head down. Ryuzaki gags, tensing up.

“F-Fuck! Ah, R-Ryu~”

Ryuzaki gulps around Light’s length, shifting his weight from one leg to the other. Misa sinks to his knees behind Lawleit and lifts his hips the slightest bit. He leans in, licking a stripe over the dusty pink hole.

Ryuzaki releases slightly muffled protests, unintentionally bringing Light closer to the edge. Light twitches, and Ryuzaki grips Light’s thighs. 

It only takes a few more seconds for Light to cum violently, jerking and jolting in his bonds. Ryuzaki attempts to pull away, but Misa keeps his head in place, leaving him with no choice but to swallow. When Light goes soft, Misa allows Ryuzaki to pull away, and he rests his head in the sheets.

Misa pushes a finger into Ryuzaki, who jolts. “Wh-What are you-“ Misa cuts him off with a sharp thrust of the finger. “Ah~ Ah, Misa!” 

Misa gives a deep chuckle, contrast to his usually high and airy voice. He places his hands on Ryuzaki’s hips, digging his nails into the skin, and begins sucking at the skin of his hole. Ryuzaki keened, raggedly exhaling and Misa fucks into him with his tongue.

Light squirms as he listens, and wishes his blindfold was gone so he could watch as well. Misa smirks, knowing fully well that Ryuzaki is a virgin, but his insides have been cleaned. Misa pulls away to murmer in Ryuzaki’s ear. “Did you clean yourself out for me? Did you want this~”

“M-Misa, I-“

Misa clicks his tongue. “That’s not my name, is it~ Address your master properly~”

“M-Master.. I w-want you...”

“Want?”

“Need! I need you, master~”

“Good boy~” Misa pulls off the leather shorts he was wearing- also without underwear- and, after lubing himself up, thrusts into Ryuzaki.

Ryuzaki makes a strangled noise as he arches his back, eyes rolling into his skull. Misa’s cock was just as big as his ego, and it was amazing.

Incoherently, Ryuzaki babbles encouragement, melting into the pleasure Misa’s giving him. He realizes he’s hard only when he bucks his hips into the side of the bed. “You feel amazing, Ryuzaki~“

“Th-Thank y-you, m-master..~” Ryuzaki whimpers out.

“M-Master! Please, I want to watch!”

“Oh, but Light, don’t you remember? You don’t get rights today~“

“Master, please! I’m sorry, I’ll be good! I won’t fish for anymore attention, I promise!”

“How about you be a good pet, and tell Ryuzaki the truth~”

Light ponders this, then realizes that there can’t be much harm in it. After all, he can play it off as adrenaline. “I-I’m.. I’m Kira! I always have been...”

“I k-knew it.. I knew- Ah~ Master~”

Misa leans down. “And I’m the second Kira,” He whispers in Ryuzaki’s ear. “Though I’m sure you already knew that~”

Ryuzaki whimpers, just Misa’s voice bringing him closer to his release. He thrusts his hips into the sheets.

“Gods, Ryuzaki, you feel amazing~ You’re squeezing me so tight~”

Ryuzaki shudders, his moans increasing in volume. Misa takes note of this and speeds up. Light whimpers off to the side, still desperately wishing he could see.

Misa hums a tune, tucking his hand under Ryuzaki to lift him from the sheets. He chuckles when Ryuzaki begins to whine and presses a kiss to his shoulder. "It's okay, dear. You'll be okay."

"Need- Need to- cum.."

"You need to cum, dear?"

Ryuzaki nods frantically, reaching behind to grip Misa's arm. Light begins to struggle again, and Misa finally reaches over to take his blindfold off. "Th-Thank you! Thank you, master!"

"You're welcome, pet. Keep your eyes on Ryuzaki, hm?"

"Y-Yes master.."

"Can you cum for me? How many times do you think you can cum for me?"

"As m-many times as you n-need me to.."

"Good boy~" Misa wraps his hand around Ryuzaki's cock, pumping slowly. Ryuzaki whines, as does Light as he watches intently. Ryuzaki cums quickly, but he hard-on stays in tact. Misa chuckles at this, and his movements quicken. "M-Master, I- P-Please, m-master, I n-need-"

"It's okay, doll. Cum for me~"

Ryuzaki's body wracks with a shudder as he cums again, whimpering with sensitivity. Light cums at the sight, and Misa groans. "My little sluts~ Look at Light, Ryuzaki. Look how the sight of you was enough to make him cum. Look at how desperate he is, that he came untouched~"

"M-Master.. Please~"

"I'm so close, doll~ That's what you can, right? You want me to fill your slutty ass with my cum. You want to be able to feel my cum in your ass every time you move. Don't you?"

"Y-Yes! Fill m-me up, master!"

"Since you asked so nicely~" Misa came, Ryuzaki beginning to sob at the large load. He felt so very full, and he could swear his stomach was bulging. Misa turned him 'round, still seated inside him, and kissed him. Ryuzaki returns the kiss weakly, wrapping his arms around Misa's shoulders. Misa stands, holding Ryuzaki close, and walks to the other side of the bed. He lays Ryuzaki next to Light, pulling out carefully. He hums a tune- the same one as before- and skips to his closet. When he returns, it's with a crystal clear plug, obviously made with diamonds. Misa pushes the plug into Ryuzaki. "Now you can feel me in you without my cum leaking~"

"Th-Thank you, m-master.."

"You're welcome, doll~" Misa steps to the other side of the bed to untie Light, pressing kisses to his wrists to sooth the pain. "You were so good for me today, pet. Thank you."

"You're welcome, master. I love you."

"I love you too, pet. And I love my little doll too. Should we get some rest, or would you like to clean up?"

Light looks to Ryuzaki, who nods his head. They both look to Misa and extend their arms. Misa chuckles and lays between the two, wrapping them both in his arms and a blanket. "Goodnight, pet. Goodnight, doll."

Both Ryuzaki and Light cuddle into Misa, tired and out of it, and wish their master goodnight before drifting to sleep.


End file.
